Of Chosen Ones And Cybertronians
by Rrhagia
Summary: A series of Drabbles and Bunnies that may or may not be picked back up.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of Drabbles that I may or may not pick back up. If you would like to adopt one simply send me a link!**

**BTW, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled, his hands wrapped around a coffee cup. Two months ago he had been holed up in Grimmauld place, to scared for his sanity to stick his head out the door. Well his sanity and his life. He had a feeling that if one were to get on the wrong side of a reporter, than one's life could be forfeit. It was when he realized that he was acting more fearful of the reporters then he did of Voldemort that he came to a simply conclusion. He had to get out of England.<p>

He had spent a week planning his trip. Going to the local library (muggle) under a glamour charm, looking up interesting places in English speaking countries. Who knew there was a Hell, Arizona? And a small town in Washington named after an eating utensil! He had finally made a list and after bringing it home with him he used a small crystal pendulum to pick his location. He still had issues with Divination, prophecy's in particular, but figure that it couldn't hurt to let a piece of quartz pick out his next home.

Mission City.

It was only about twenty miles from the Hoover Dam so he would be able to play the tourist for a bit, and the city seemed large enough that if he had to run from attackers he should be able to hide easily. The apartments in the area were easily inside his price range seeing as he had not only the Potter fortune but the Black as well. So two months ago he had owled Gringotts and set everything up. All of his accounts here were linked up with them, just under a different name. Harry Potter didn't live in Mission City, but Hadrian Riddle did. Taking Black or Lupin for a last name would have made it too easy for someone to find him. So he took the last name of the man whom he had killed.

On this day he was walking through the streets, just taking in the sights, when a strange convoy of sorts rolled through. There was a multitude of military vehicles, followed by a few different civilian cars.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Hadrian muttered to himself, his paranoia began to rear its head before he quickly squashed it and went back to thinking pleasant thoughts.

Hadrian had decided that he liked the anonymity of living in a big city, it helped that the people were so involved in their own lives that they didn't notice his 'slip ups'.

After the final battle Hadrian's magical core began to grow. No one could figure out why until Hermione managed to find one of Dumbledore's journals. In it he had hypothesized that Harry's core was much larger than could be registered before the attack and then Voldemort did something to cause lower than normal readings after that fateful Halloween. Later entries showed that Albus eventually made the connection between the soul piece and Harry's own core.

Now that his magic no longer needed to fight back the soul piece it had grown by leaps and bounds. He had such easy access to his magic that all he had to do to make something happen was to think of it happening. That didn't sound too bad until one was in the middle of a busy café and had a pile of napkins suddenly floating over to you. Luckily, that time anyway, he had been right next to the waiter's supply area and no one had seen.

It all was yet another reason for the press to hound him.

The few weeks that it took him to learn to control his new power level had been pure hell. And very messy. He now had a lifetime ban from two restaurants and five shops in Diagon.

Any mention of these incidents still caused all of the Weasley's to break out in laughter.

Thinking of the Weasley's put a smile on his face. They were slowly getting away from the pains of the war. Luckily all of them had survived, though in Fred's case it was a very close call.

Ron and Hermione were engaged. Ginny, after telling him how sorry she was and why she only thought of him as a brother, was now dating Lavender Brown. Fred and George were with Alicia and Katie. Percy was now married to Penelope. Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child, and Charlie was back at the Dragon Reserve.

Molly and Arthur were doing well and were happy to be one of the only families to come out of the war relatively unscathed.

He still talked to them regularly over a set of mirrors much like the ones that Sirius gave him.

It was as he began to think about his godfather that everything around him went to hell.

Explosions went off around him as various vehicles seemed to break apart and reform into giant robots. In his shock his magic flared out and resonated with all of the unknown entities around him.

One of the fighter jets suddenly shot down at the street and on instinct Hadrian dropped his coffee and used his magic to create the largest shield he could to protect himself and those behind him.

The debris fell around him and the two other teens as soldiers began to yell out orders to one another.

"Wow."

Hadrian turned around, trying to keep the nervous look from his features, but not doing too good of a job.

It had been the boy who talked. "How did you do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Magic?" Hadrian responded while he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Some how, that really isn't as far fetched as it would have been a few days ago." The girl said. "I'm Mikaela, this is Sam. Thanks for saving us, magic or not."

Harry gave the two a grin, momentarily forgetting the battle around him. A solider ran up and grabbed Sam by the shoulder and shoved a golden cube to his chest. The short-haired brunette glanced at Harry before turning his attention to the other young man.

"You need to take this to the top of the tallest building. We're going to have someone get the cube out of here. It can not fall into Decepticon hands."

"I'm going to stay with Bumblebee. Send it with him." Sam handed the cube to Hadrian.

"What?" Hadrian shouted.

"Fine, I don't know who you are kid but since you aren't made of metal I'm guessing you're on our side. There is a chopper heading to that building, get there as quick as you can." Hadrian looked towards the building and nodded once before running as fast as he could to where he was told.

Will looked towards the other two as the raven-haired teen ran quicker then he thought he would be able. "So who is the kid and why did I just send him off with a valuable alien artifact?"

"Didn't get his name but he just saved us with a bright blue see-threw shield that just popped up out of no where."

As Will was trying to keep his incredulousness off of his face Harry was focusing his magic into his limbs, forcing his body to go faster. Unknown to him his body had a golden gleam right on the surface of his skin that began to react with the cube he held in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood on the roof top behind one of the pillars as Megatron was talking. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he stared at the ground that was so far below. His eyes zeroed in on two figures that stood in one spot on the street, seemingly staring up at him. A second later he was sure his mind had cracked, the two disappeared. A moment later a loud double-crack was heard from behind him. Sam cautiously looked around the pillar and saw what seemed to be the same two figures that he had just been looking at. He walked around to stand next to the stone column.

Both men looked to be in their twenties. One had sharper features and shoulder-length dark chocolate hair and red tinged brown eyes. The other had ear-length, gravity defying, black hair and shining green eyes. The brunette was wearing black slacks and a silver button up shirt. His arms were crossed as he glared at the one standing next to him a moment before addressing him.

"It's not a snitch."

"I know that. But it's gold and it seems like whoever has it wins." The raven haired man was wearing gray slacks and an emerald, tight fitting shirt.

"It's a cube."

"Gimme a second. Accio."

The cube zoomed from Sam's hand and landed in the waiting hands. A golden pulse flared around the cube for a moment before it condensed into a small golden ball. Sam and Megatron just stared and wondered what the hell was going on.

"It still doesn't have wings."

"No, but I can always charm it."

"We're not playing Quiditch, Harry."

"But Tom…"

"No. If you don't plan on giving it back then we had better leave before their CPU's reboot."

"Good point, meet you home."

With a loud crack they were both gone and mech and organic simply looked at one another in shared shock.


End file.
